


Princess

by QueenBeans



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cheesy, Dean in Panties, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Marijuana, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Dean, dean!cas, destiel au, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeans/pseuds/QueenBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are high school buddies whose relationship changes after a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was wrote in one night, and I'm pretty sure it was my first. I was listening to Mary Jane Holland & Sexxx Dreams by Lady Gaga and I just got inspired, I don't know. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Do you wanna hit this?"

 

Dean asks while passing a bowl over to Castiel. His scrawny blue-eyed friend grabs  it and takes a long drag. Dean lets out a bellowed laugh when he nearly coughs up a lung.

 

"Oh shut up Dean, I haven't been smoking since I was seven."

 

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Cas."

 

"Panties? That'd be you my friend." Dean just smirked at the remark and remembered when Rhonda Hurley dared Dean to put on her panties and then Cas  walked in. Face flittering from shock to attraction. That's when it all started.

 

***

 

The first time they fucked was just as clumsy as you'd imagine it. Especially since Rhonda was involved. They were all around nineteen and Cas was the only one who'd ever been in a threesome. It started out with just Dean and Rhonda making out, not wanting to leave their friend out the curly haired brunette pulled Castiel down on to her bed. Both the boys were hesitant to touch each other at first, but Dean couldn't help but notice Cas's eyes concentrating on Dean's growing bulge behind the silky pink panties.

 

"Do what you want, Cas."

 

Dean's offer was matched with an approving nod from Rhonda and Castiel was in between his legs faster than his mind could process. He took Dean in whole, which demanded his full attention, causing him to pull his lips away from Rhonda. His green eyes squinting shut and his body writhing underneath Cas's wet mouth. Dean grabbed Castiel's hair, which was always worn messy, and pulled him off his throbbing dick. He patted the bed, and Cas quickly obliged. Dean worked at the buttons on Cas's pants and jerked his underwear down to his thighs. This was new to Dean, the musk, the feel of another guy's cock in his hand, the taste of Castiel's skin. He stroked it, for what seemed like forever to Rhonda.  

 

She got on her knees beside the bed and put Dean in her mouth while she rubbed away at her clit. Dean looked down at her briefly then back up to Cas, whose eyes were fixated on Rhonda, he licks his lips and lets out a little moan. He wants Dean. All of him. The hint of jealousy dissipates when Dean starts licking his shaft. Green eyes concentrate hard on Castiel's member and as he puts him in his mouth his eyes closed and a low moan escapes his throat as one passes Cas's lips.

 

Dean works hard at Castiel, and with the noise they are all making, something has to be going right. It's all a matter of time before the climax and Castiel whispers that he is about to cum and so is Dean, but with Castiel in his mouth he's unable to give Rhonda a proper warning and just like that Dean cums as Castiel fills his mouth.

 

Rhonda became very angry, she's always hated the taste and she gave Dean nine kinds of hell for not warning her. Dean swallows, without thinking and this causes Cas to smile even with Rhonda yelling. She was blowing it way out of proportion, but only because  she knew that this changed everything, she knew that tonight would be her last night with Dean Winchester. Castiel knew that it was the first of many more.

 

***

 

"Earth to Dean, hello? I'm hungry. Can we go grab some food?"

 

Dean just looks back at Cas and places his hand on the back of Cas's neck. The white of Castiel's eyes clouded with red, making the blue even more vivid as he's looking back at Dean.

 

"Anything for you princess."

 

Dean takes another hit before placing the bowl in the glove department of his Impala.

 

"Waffle House is just down the road so how's about we walk?"

 

Cas nods, gets out of the car and walks around to the driver's side to walk beside Dean. While walking Dean goes on and on about this girl he met the other day at Best Buy when he went to see about getting his little brother's laptop fixed.

 

"Her name was Charlie, she was so hot. Red head Cas, ya'know what that means."

 

Dean looks over at Cas who is just looking at him, blank expression, he's high as fuck and has feelings for Dean and he's talking about some girl.

 

"Anyway I don't know, I think she was a lesbian, because she was not going for any of my shit."

 

"Smart girl." Cas retorts, his tongue like a dagger.

 

Dean just shrugs the comment off as nothing more than his friend trying to make a funny. They walk into the little Waffle House down the street the usual 3am crowd was there and Dean and Cas picked their booth in the back. The server, a younger  guy, whose nametag read Kevin placed the menus and silverware on the table and turned to walk away.

 

"Hey uh Kevin, we already know what we want, can we go ahead and order?"

 

The server turned around and apologized, got out his pen and tablet and waited to scribble down their order.

 

"I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger and a coke and he'll have the same." Dean says pointing the menu at Cas before handing it back to Kevin.

 

"Actually Kevin, I don't want that. What do you normally eat here? I kind of want to try something new."

 

Kevin kind of just looked back and forth between them and Dean's eyes grew wide.

 

"Uhh I'm Vegan, so I typically bring my own food."

 

"Ah, now that's interesting. Well I guess I'll just get a plain double cheeseburger and a root beer."

 

Kevin jots down the order then turns away, not before he and Castiel exchange a flirty smile.

 

"A little twinkish don't ya think?" Dean shuffles in the booth. "I mean what the hell Cas, we always get the same thing."

 

Castiel knows Dean better than anyone, they've been friends for the past five years. They graduated together, went to bars together, laughed together, cried together and they fuck every chance they get. Yet Dean refuses to see Cas as anymore than a friend. Oh yes, Castiel knows Dean better than anyone and he was pushing the right buttons. Sure Kevin was cute, but Cas wants Dean, always has.

 

"Maybe I want to switch things up, Dean. You always have."

 

Dean's clueless expression made Castiel even more angry.

 

Kevin brought out their orders and left their tickets split up and on the table, with a telephone number wrote on Castiel's.  For the rest of their time there they sat in silence. The only noise was the clinking of silverware in the back-ground and the slurring conversations of the people around them. They paid and left. The walk back to the car was silent as well as the ride back to Castiel's apartment.

 

Without a word Castiel undid his seatbelt and got out the car.

 

Once his apartment door closed behind him he was almost in tears.

 

"God, how could he keep doing this to me!? What am I doing wrong?"

 

***

 

With that there is a knock on the door and the twist of the lock. Dean walks in wearing a pair of sad green eyes.

 

"You forgot your jacket." Dean says, laying the jacket across the back of a chair.

 

"Cas nothing is wrong with you. You're literally perfect in every way,  never change. I'm just an idiot, I should've asked you out. I should have, I don't know, held your hand or something. I just don't know how to express all that stuff and I don't want to fuck it up with you, not you."

 

Castiel just looks at Dean for a long while, as he says all these things. Then it hits him that he's never exactly communicated the way he feels either. He walks over to Dean and grabs his hand loosely to lead him to the bedroom.

 

"Stay? Watch a movie with me?"

 

"Yeah but you pick, something scary though."

 

Cas's eyes gleam and he puts in 'It' because he knows that Dean isn't a fan of clowns, which means that Dean will stay the night and the role of big spoon will be played by Castiel.  Dean is already in his boxers and under the covers waiting for Cas. Once undressed and in the bed Cas presses play and the movie starts. Both of them laying on their sides, Cas's arm stretched out, pulling Dean closer to him.

 

"Cas?"

 

"Yeah, Dean?"

 

"We're not even a minute into this movie and you've already got your hard-on on my back." Dean can't help but laugh as he's saying it. And before Cas has the chance to reply Dean is turned around and pressing his lips against his.

 

It feels different this time, softer. Dean has kissed Cas passionately before but this is different. His tongue glides effortlessly into Castiel's parted lips and a shiver runs up his spine.

 

"Cas, promise me something? Promise me that you will never dress up as a clown and try to scare me."

 

"I promise Dean." Castiel chuckles at that.

 

"I love you, man." Dean's face is red with love and his freckles are nearly invisible with his confession. "I've loved you for a long time, I think you're the one."

 

Castiel was glowing.

 

"It's about damn time! Fuck, I love you too. More than I thought I ever could."

 

Both of them laid there for a while just peering into the others eyes. Then Meg busts through the door screaming "WE ALL FLOAT DOWN HERE!" simultaneously with the movie. Dean practically flew into Cas's lap.

 

"Fuck you Meg, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Dean screamed after her. She shut the door behind her and after Castiel quit laughing he pulled Dean in again.

 

"Hey, Dean? I'm still hard."

 

"Alright horndog, let's go."

 

***

 

Dean grabs a handful of Cas's hair and pulls his head back revealing his bare neck. He bites down softly and licks at his throat moving slowly towards his collar bones. The low groan rumbling in Castiel's chest causes Dean to move further down faster. Dean leaves his marks on Castiel's neck, his chest, then his stomach.

 

He paws at the band of Castiel's briefs and sucked on his cock through the fabric. He nibbled on his thighs before pulling his underwear off completely. He leans down and breaths hot air on Castiel's quivering dick, causing him to moan Dean's name. Castiel puts his legs on Dean's shoulders, an invitation that Dean knew too well and accepted every time.

 

Dean parted Cas and licked inside, massaging him and stretching him with his finger. Cas loved being rimmed and loved having Dean's fingers inside of him while he sucked his dick. Once Dean was able to fit two fingers in he shook Cas's feet off his shoulders and put his dick in his mouth. An assortment of Oh fucks and Deans spewed out of Castiel's mouth and with the years of experience Dean knew his body language and knew he would cum if he kept going. Dean stopped to grab a condom and some lube from the bedside table. Castiel sat up to kiss Dean, grabbed at his ass a little. Then he was on all fours, spread waiting for Dean.

 

Dean again sticks his fingers in and scissors to watch Cas writhe before he slowly slips his dick inside of him. Castiel immediately tightens around Dean's swollen cock and with a loud grunt he starts sliding back and forth, letting Dean sit back and watch the show. Seeing Cas glide like that was one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen, and when he looks back at him Dean loses it. He pulls out and goes to turn Castiel on his back and lay him down.  He puts Cas's feet on  his shoulders and goes to slide in, but Cas stops him.

 

"Take that off." Cas says pointing at the condom. Dean looks at him puzzled and as if he was going to argue the matter. "We've fucked countless times and the condoms have snapped on more than one occasion. Just pull out when you're ready to cum. I want to feel you."

 

Dean's worry quickly turns to excitement when he pulls the condom off and it makes a snapping sound. He grabs more lube and re-adjusts himself and Cas. The feeling of his skin inside of him, warm and wet, it was the best feeling ever and Dean had to grip Castiel's cock and start stroking because he knew this was it and he wouldn't last much longer. With a few more thrusts Dean pulls out and blows his load all over Cas's stomach. Cas with his cock in his own hand starts jerking it while Dean is breathing hot kisses over him. With a loud moan Castiel shoots his load and it manages to hit his chin and Dean's cheek.

 

Dean rolls over onto his back wiping off his chin and licking his fingers clean, they both lay there blissfully  and Castiel starts to laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked puzzled.

 

"I feel like I'm floating when I'm with you." Cas says still chuckling.

 

"And that's funny?"

 

"No, I was just stating a fact."

 

"Then what was funny?" Dean asks, more confused.

 

This makes Castiel laugh even harder. "When you came, your eyes crossed and it was just really funny."

 

Dean's face went scarlet and Castiel quickly added how cute it was and he kissed him until he was hard again. Dean made sure that he didn't make any goofy faces the second time around and they laid together Castiel looking at Dean and Dean looking out the window.

 

"Earth to Dean, hello? I'm hungry. Can we go grab some food?"

 

Dean looks into the eyes of the man that he loves, the blue eyes that he hopes to wake up to every morning of every day, and he smiles. "Anything for you princess."


End file.
